The Time War
by hero101
Summary: This is Part 3 of this Story from "Autobots vs Skynet"


**Hey Guys this is A New story, or Chapter.**

 **Last Time From Autobots vs Skynet. Bulkhead, Heatwave, and Boulder traveled to the Timeline of the Terminator: Future War.**

 **They Encountered a Terminator, and Heatwave grabs the Weapon. Now the Autobots must Need Help from the Leader of the Resistance: John Connor.**

At a Large Field, **Bulkhead** , **Heatwave** , and **Boulder** were Trying to Find **John Conner,** \- the Leader of the Resistance. But they find something Troubling, Boulder reads the Sign, "Magnetic Mine Field. - Hmm, These Guys are Really Good for making these from Ground Troops" said Boulder. "Now What!, How do We get around?!" said Heatwave. Bulkhead turns like in the **Mask** Movie He watched, "This One is Encouraging " said Bulkhead. He Grabs Both Boulder, and Heatwave, and Jumps All the Way to the End of the Mine Field. "Never, - Do that, - Again!" said Heatwave.

So The Bots made it Through the Mine Field. Until Heatwave saw something, "a Terminator?!" said Heatwave pointing the Weapon at a Shadow.

At the Top of the Rock, a Sniper was almost getting a Clear shot at Heatwave. Then Boulder raise His Hand to stop Him, "Wait!, Look again" said Boulder pointing at Small Boy coming Out of the Wreckage. "Ah, It's just a Kid" said Heatwave lowering his Gun. Then the Sniper with a M4 Carbine Rifle lowered as Well. They are Not like Skynet.

* * *

Then a Group of Soldiers came out of the Open, aiming at the Autobots. "Looks like we got Trouble" said Boulder. the Soldiers were about to Attack, but then. Unknown Voice: "Hold you Fire". Then the Sniper came Out to greet them, "I am **Kathryn Brewster** , - Who are You, and What is it that You want here" said Kate ( **Terminator Salvation** ). "I'm Bulkhead, - This is Heatwave, and Boulder. - were here to Talk to John Connor" said Bulkhead. She is did Something Right for these Robots, - they aren't Made to Kill, "Let Them through" said Kate.

Inside the Base, Bulkhead, Heatwave, and Boulder found a Room with a Man. He Turns around that the Bots see that is **John Connor** ( **Terminator Salvation** ).

"John Connor!" said Bulkhead Saluting to Him. "At Ease Soldier" said John as He looks at Them, "Your Not from Our Timeline, - aren't You?". Bulkhead Rubbed His Head, "Yeah about That" said Bulkhead.

Heatwave explained to John of How they Got Here, When they were Dragged by a Electrical Arms. "Skynet must having a Collecting Machines to Build a New Terminator. - But it Failed" said John. "We may have a Plan to take out Skynet. - For Good" said Boulder.

* * *

Then a Call from Central Command. Voice: "Connor, - Were taking Down Skynet by an Air-Strike" - "Sir, I found another way to Defeat Skynet" said John. Voice: "There is No other Way" - "If we stay to Course, - We are Dead. -...We are ALL DEAD!" said John. Voice: "Then You are Relived of Duty". Then Heatwave Grabbed the Phone and talked to the Commander. "Listen You!, - You are No Better then the Machines. - ... You Cold-Hearten MONSTER!" said Heatwave. Voice: "What did you just called Me?!". - "I said: Your Done!" said Heatwave as He crushes the Phone.

Then Heatwave had an Idea to Gather an Army to Attack Skynet.

" _Hello Out there to Anyone who still Survived. - You are the Resistance. I found a Way to Destroy Skynet with a Little Help from Robot Friends called: **Autobots**. - With their Help, We can Win this War. - ...This is John Connor_ " said John.

Then a Helicopter came down from the Air-Field, reveling the Commander, "Connor!, You got some Nerve to mess with My Group" He said as He swings his arm. Then Heatwave stops his Attack, and Punches Him. Everyone stared at Him, "Your Not in Command Here anymore. - John Connor is!" said Heatwave. Then the Commander tries to Order his Soldiers to take them away, "Get Rid of Them!". Everyone did not listen, and Pointed their Guns at Him, "This is **Treason!** Your All Traitors to the Machines" He said. "Out of My Way" said The Commander as He Runs at the Plane. Heatwave Reacted as He grabbed a Rocket Launcher, and Fired at the Plane, and Destroyed it. Then He sees John on Top of the Wreckage.

" **Listen Up!**. - _I see the Eyes of this Long, and Terrible War!_ " said John. Everyone listened with the Commander's Mouth taped Up. " _We Fight for our Children! - Our Children's Children that they Don't Carry these Marks!_ " said John. Bulkhead, Heatwave, and Boulder looked Up to Him. " _\- ... And This Night! - ...We take Back Our_ **WORLD!** " said John in a Encouraging Tone. Everyone Yelled, including the Autobots. Then Heatwave ask something, "So! - What should we do with this Dead-Beat?". - "I Had a Plan" said Boulder.

* * *

Later when Everyone head to Skynet, an HK Ariel came to the see a Man in a Down Jet, and Opens Fire on it. Then a lot of Rockets came at it, and

Destroyed the Machine.

* * *

Now at Skynet, Everyone is in Position to Attack. "Alright, - I'm hacking into the Central Main-Frame, and Shut down the HK Ariels in the Process" said Boulder, as He shuts Down All of HK Flyers in this Timeline.

"Now We Attack at Skynet, and Finish this War. - NOW!" said John. Everyone Yelled in a Full Charge. The Machine Left their Post, and Attacked With **3 HK Ariels** , and **2 HK Tanks,** and **100 Terminators,** or named **"T- 800".** Bulkhead Sees a Glowing Machines about to Whirl Faster, "Their Using the Machine!, - We Got to stop Them!" Bulkhead. "Hey!" said John. Bulkhead, Heatwave, and Boulder turned Around, "God Speed Autobots" said John. "You to, -... John Connor" said Heatwave. Now the Bots are Heading to the Time Machine.

* * *

The Terminator was about to Place Itself in the Machine. Until Bulkhead grabbed it, and Pushed It's Head in the Scrapped Body. "I'll Destroy the Machine, after We Get Through" said Boulder. Then a Scary Voice appeared, "Who Attacks My Humble Home!?" said the Mysterious Voice. Bulkhead knows that Voice. But Not Optimus. "Nemesis Prime! - Is that You!?" said Bulkhead. "Don't You Dare go to that Portal, - You Foolish Autobots!" said Nemesis Prime. "What's that, - I can't Here You when go through the Portal, You IDIOT! -...BYE!" said Heatwave. as He Jumps through the Portal with Bulkhead, and Boulder. Now Skynet is going Down to it's Death, with Nemesis Prime along with it, - " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** ", Then Bang. **BOOOOOM!** Everything is Destroyed.


End file.
